<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no doubt we're heading south by CreatePeaceFromChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303037">no doubt we're heading south</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos'>CreatePeaceFromChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Prompts 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuckolding, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambert was stupid and reckless and now has to watch as his 'brothers' and the bard they all care for and enjoy each other without him.</p>
<p>Technically a sequel to "follow the desire that burns from within" <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485292">(found here)</a></p>
<p>Kinktober Day 24: threesome/oral &amp; Day 27: cuckolding<strike>/yandere</strike></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Prompts 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Characters in The Witcher Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no doubt we're heading south</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In "follow the desire that burns from within", I mentioned that Geralt had wanted to get Jaskier between his thighs for five years. That finally happens in this fic.</p>
<p>Title from "Animals" by Nickelback</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d taken five fucking years to get to this point, but now it was happening and Geralt was <em>very</em> pleased. He’d guessed Jaskier would have a talented mouth, but <em>fuck</em> he hadn’t realised how <em>eager</em> the bard would be. It was all Geralt could do to hold onto Eskel’s arm where it wrapped around his waist and Jaskier’s hair where the bard had buried his face between Geralt’s thighs, and just cling for dear life as his beloved bard’s talented, <em>talented</em> tongue delved into him and toyed with his cock and <em>stroked</em> just the right way to drive Geralt’s pleasure higher and higher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier was in heaven, mouth on Geralt’s cunt and cock as the white-haired Witcher – legs held spread by lovely Eskel’s own powerful thighs – swore and moaned and jerked beneath his touch. The hand Geralt had buried in Jaskier’s hair was holding on just a little <em>too</em> tight, but the fey ignored the slight pain to instead focus on bringing Geralt to the first of hopefully many orgasms for the evening. It was rare all four of them were in the same place, and even though Lambert was being forced to watch instead of participate (due to the foolish, <em>foolish</em> stunt he’d pulled during the hunt the three Witchers had completed) it was lovely to have all his Witchers together and relaxed and in his bed.</p>
<p>He curled his tongue around Geralt’s lovely cock, drawing it into his mouth gently and stroking it firmly with his tongue as he slipped a single finger into Geralt’s slick cunt, curling and pressing and stroking until his white-haired lover swore and jerked and clamped down tight around his finger, reaching his first peak of the night. Jaskier gentled his attentions, knowing his lover would be sensitive, and then eased back as he slid a second finger into Geralt’s still-clenching passage. He leaned up and forward, humming contentedly into Geralt’s mouth when his beloved White Wolf kissed him hungrily, licking his way into Jaskier’s mouth as if to chase the taste of himself on Jaskier’s tongue.</p>
<p>Jaskier moaned into the kiss, partially startled but mostly pleased, as a large, rough hand – Eskel’s, if Jaskier wasn’t mistaken – grasped him by the hip and hauled him right into Geralt’s lap. His fingers slipped free of Geralt with a filthily slick sound, and then Eskel was guiding his hand up and Eskel’s lips wrapped around his drenched fingers, suckling and nibbling Geralt’s slick from Jaskier’s hand.</p>
<p>Geralt nipped Jaskier’s lower lip, startling a gasp from the bard, and then Eskel and Geralt were moving – too fast for Jaskier to truly keep up, but slow enough that he wasn’t made dizzy by the sudden motion – and Jaskier was sprawled across Geralt with his cock in the Witcher’s mouth, watching from mere inches away as Eskel’s thick cock slowly pushed into Geralt’s leaking cunt. Jaskier leaned forwards slightly and managed to brush a kiss to Eskel’s lower abdomen, finding a brief moment of amusement when the muscles there clenched and rippled, and then he shifted back and stroked his fingertips delicately across Geralt’s cock. He moaned a little at the way Geralt’s hands clamped down hard on his ass, and had to sit up a bit as Eskel started fucking into Geralt with short, quick, powerful thrusts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lambert, tied and gagged and fuming (and also pouting a tiny bit), was forced to sit and watch his lovers enjoy each other without him. He was hard as a fucking rock and he could do nothing but sit there and watch as Jaskier first got his mouth on Geralt’s fuckin’ glorious cunt, and then as Eskel fucked their white-haired ‘brother’ hard and fast while Geralt sucked Jaskier’s cock.</p>
<p>As much as he hated to admit it, he’d have to listen to his brothers’ plans next time, just so he didn’t miss out on this again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>